goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Slade calls Pac-Baby stupid and gets doomed
Ms. Pac-Man is pregnant that Slade never realized that, but Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man, and the Teen Titans go to the hospital for Ms. Pac-Man being pregnant. Ms. Pac-Man has a child named Pac-Baby. Pac-Man and the Teen Titans think that Pac-Baby is cute. Slade thinks that Pac-Baby is very dumb and stupid and yelled at Portia Porcupine who was visiting and calling her bad names. Slade got in trouble and made Pac-Baby cry and Portia Porcupine run off in crocodile tears. Pac-Man and the Teen Titans punish Slade by calling the visitors on him for calling Pac-Baby stupid Azura and the King of the Monsters beat Slade up for what he did. Meanwhile, Ms. Pac-Man and Pac-Man calms Pac-Baby down from crying. Transcript Part 1: * (August 11, 2018) * Ms. Pac-Man: Oh my god! I'm pregnant! Pac-Man, come here. I have a baby! * Pac-Man: Oh boy! You do have a baby! Come on, let's go to the hospital. * Slade: Hey guys, what's that in Ms. Pac-Man's stomach. * Pac-Man: It's a baby. * (At the hospital) * Dr. Mario: Come on, Ms. Pac-Man! PUSH! (10x) * (Pac-Baby appears) * Dr. Mario: Oh my god! It's a girl! What should you call her. * Ms. Pac-Man: Pac-Baby! * Robin: Wow! That baby is so cute! * Starfire: I agree with you, Robin. That baby is so adorable! * Beast Boy: I agree with you guys! * Cyborg: How adorable she is?! * Raven: How cute?! AWWW! * CJ: Very cute! * Lilly: She's my favorite! * Slade: Oh my god! That baby looks stupid! (in Scary Voice) AND AS FOR YOU PORTIA PORCUPINE, GET THE F*** OUT OF THIS R******ED HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I WILL KILL YOU WITH A LOT OF WORLD WAR 2 WEAPONS, YOU PIECE OF SH***Y PILE OF GUTTER TRASH!!!!! * (Pac-Baby begins to cry as Portia Porcupine became shocked and upset) * Portia Porcupine: No! That's it, I'm leaving this hospital because of your horrible attitude! * Ms. Pac-Man: Oh my god! Slade, how dare you call my baby stupid! * Porcupine ran off in tears and crying in Baby Oleg's voice. * Dr. Mario: Slade, why did you do this to her baby? You insulted her and yelled at Portia Porcupine! * Pac-Man: That's it! We're going home! Right now! * Robin: And, Slade, you're getting absolutely nothing when we get home. * (When they get home) * Cyborg: Slade! How dare you call Pac-Baby stupid! That's it! You're grounded for 15 weeks. * Starfire: This means you won't get any movies and video games that are made by DC Comics, Marvel, Lucasfilm, Paramount, Warner Bros., Ubisoft, Activision, Mojang, Scott Cawthon, Sony Pictures Animation, Bungie, Columbia Pictures, New World Pictures, TriStar Pictures, Jerry Bruckheimer Films, Blue Sky, Michael Bay, 343 Industries, Point Grey, DreamWorks and others. * Beast Boy: And you will not watch TV shows and anime that are made by Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Comedy Central, MTV, Big Idea Productions, FUNimation, BET Networks, FremantleMedia, Hasbro, Nelvana, and others. * Raven: And you will not see the new Predator movie when it comes out in September and Ms. Inuko will babysit you. * Lilly: And also, Ms. Shikako Shikano will also babysit you! * CJ: I agree with you Lilly! * Robin: Go to your room now while we call the visitors to punish you! * Slade: NO! (in Larry the Cucumber's voice) * Pac-Man: It's ok, Pac-Baby. You're going to be just fine. * (Pac-Man calms down Pac-Baby from crying) * Pac-Man: (on the phone) Hello, Roobear Koala! This is Pac-Man calling! * to: Roobear Koala on the Koala Family's telephone * Roobear: What is it, mister? * Pac-Man: (on the phone) You are not going to like this but, Slade called Pac-Baby stupid! * Roobear: Ugh, I cannot believe this! That is so it! I am bringing my sister Laura and my friends over here to your house! It may be a long trip since we live in Australia, but we'll be there in almost no time at all! * back to Slade's living room. Slade went back downstairs * Pac-Man: (on the phone) OK, Roobear. See you soon. Goodbye! Slade, (In Captain Brad's voice) get down here right now!! * Slade: What is it? * Robin: Slade, Roobear and his friends will be here ASAP after we return from the police station! * to: A large 3 story Japanese police station. * Female Japanese Police Officer: Slade, your behavior at the hospital is very abysmal! You had, yelling at Portia Porcupine, calling her bad names and disrespecting the Circle of Life at the same time!! And even worse, louder as the screen turns red and starts shaking YOU HAVE SET THE WHOLE ENTIRE PRIDE LANDS IN TANZANIA ON FIRE KILLING OVER 10 BILLION INNOCENT JAPANESE PEOPLE, 5 BILLION TAIWANESE PEOPLE AND 5 BILLION SOUTH KOREAN PEOPLE LIVING THERE AS WELL AS 900 MILLION WILDLIFE ANIMALS!!! AND FOR ALL OF THE BAD, TERRIBLE AND DANGEROUS THINGS YOU HAD DONE, YOU ARE COMPLETELY BANNED FROM GOING TO YOUR FAVORITE FAST FOOD PLACES FOR A EXTREMELY VERY LONG TIME!!!!!! Part 2: *Pac-Man: Slade, you have lots of visitors who are here to see you once and for all! *DestinyFan99Swell: I'm DestinyFan99swell. I'm very fed up for what you did by calling Pac-Baby stupid. *Roobear: Hello, my name is Roobear Koala! What I heard from that phone call was that you called Jazzi and Ka-Chung’s new voices stupid! *Laura: I'm Laura Koala! Even though we brought Walter and his brothers over, you're worse than them! *Floppy: I am Floppy Rabbit, Roobear's best friend! I bet I can invent better stuff than you, because all you invent are fake VHS, Blu-ray and DVD openings! *Mimi: My name's Mimi Rabbit, the twin sister of Floppy! *Nick Penguin: I'm Nick Penguin! Seriously, Angelica Pickles! You're the worst Paramount and Nickelodeon lover in the world! *Pamie Penguin: My name's Pamie Penguin, Nick's twin sister! You should be ashamed of yourself. *Betty Koala: I'm Roobear's girlfriend, Betty! We all hate you the most out of any person we've faced in our lives! *Tolee: It is I, Tolee. You better not hurt my girlfriend, Laura. If you do, I will beat you up until you bleed to death! *Mingle: I am Mingle the Sugar Glider! *Kiwi: My name is Kiwi! Now every day, I will take pictures of you receiving your punishments every time you get grounded with my camera! *Walter: I'm Walter... *Horsey: I'm Horsey... *Colt: And I'm Colt! We're the Kangaroo Bros.! We're gonna knock you right out with Walter's boomerangs for calling Pac-Baby stupid! *Prince Tuesday: We are the Defenders of the Land of Make-Believe. *King Friday: We're the King and Queen of the Land of Make-Believe, *Queen Saturday: Everyone knows that insulting babies is against the law and will land you in the cell in the Baron's Fortress!! *Daniel Tiger: Hello, Daniel Tiger here! Start liking my show or else my rival Shimajirō Shimano will beat you up! *Prince Wednesday: I'm Prince Wednesday. *O the Owl: I'm O the Owl. You will like PBS Kids, Disney and Shimajirō and we strongly mean it, you bad girl! *Katerina Kittykat: I'm Katerina Kittykat. *Dylan: I'm Dylan McCarthy! *Emily: I'm Emily Movolvoski! *Aaron: I'm Aaron. *Kyle: I'm Kyle. *Andrew: I'm Andrew Clark. *Adrianna: I'm Adrianna Johnson. I agree with my boyfriend. *Eric Smith: I'm Eric Smith. *David Smith: I’m David Smith. *Ivy Smith: I’m Ivy Smith. *Randy: I'm Randy. *Murray: I'm Murray Robinson. *Leila: I'm Leila Havannah! *Billy: I'm Billy. *Marinda: I'm Marinda. I agree with my boyfriend. *Connor: I'm Connor Sasaki. *Christina: I'm Christina. I agree with my boyfriend. *Thomas: I'm Thomas. *Chloe: I'm Chloe. I agree with my boyfriend. *Burrito: I’m Burrito. *Ally: I’m Ally. *Alice: I'm Alice from Pop'n Music, Ally’s best friend. *Shimajirō Shimano: I'm Shimajirō Shimano. *Sakura Shimano: I'm Sakura Shimano. *Shimatarō Shimano: I'm Shimatarō Shimano. *Hana Shimano: I'm Hana Shimano. If you dare make one false move on me and call me a bad name, I will deliver very painful kicks to the face! *Tommy Shimano: I'm Tommy Shimano. *Mimirin Midorihara: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. If you dare salute on Ni Hao, Kai-lan, I will attack you with my very loud crying!! *Renge Midorihara: I'm Renge Midorihara. You better not tickle my feet because if you do, my husband will beat you up! *Sōta Midorihara: I'm Sōta Midorihara. When are you going to stop betraying those strangers? *James Midorihara: I'm James Midorihara. You better not revive Dora the Explorer along with Pedro and Edro because if you do, my permanently adoptive parents will give you punches in the face! *Torippii Sorano: I'm Torippii Sorano. You'll forget your memories all about Paramount or Nickelodeon. *Nyakkii Momoyama: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama. All of your Nick Jr. stuff will be drowned and you'll never swim all the way down to get it back ever again! *Mitsuo Kawashima: I'm Mitsuo Kawashima. *Ramurin Makiba: I'm Ramurin Makiba. If you dare make one false move on me and call me a bad name, Kikko Hayashida will get Portia Porcupine to kill you with her tantrums! *Takeshi Ishida: I'm Takeshi Ishida. Don't even think about making violent threat videos out of my friends because if you do, my wife Ramurin Makiba will beat you up! *Kikko Hayashida: I'm Kikko Hayashida. If you make a grounded out of me, I will call the Freedom League Guards from Jak 3 to arrest you! *Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama. I called every single pop singer to ban you from coming to their concerts! *Sakurako Koinuma: I'm Sakurako Koinuma. If you were forcing me and my husband to join the YouTube Wars, I will kick you in the back 20 times! *Senichi Tanaka: I'm Senichi Tanaka. When are you going to stop making fake VHS openings?! *Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki. You better not spill any Pepsi sodas on my dresses because if you do, I will strike you with my final smash sword! *Rei Kobayashi: I'm Rei Kobayashi. If you dare call Marurin Sasaki any bad names, Bobby Bear and I will punch you in the face 20 times! *Kento Koshiba: I'm Kento Koshiba. You're a big bastard stupid YouTuber than AYBAYBAYDOG1, Warren Cook, Pedro, Edro, Moe, Joe, Slappy Will Scare You All UTTP, Tobias James, Jessica James, Carrie, Pablo, Tyrone and the Save-Ums! *Asako Kageyama: I'm Asako Kageyama. *Kirinta Kusano: I'm Kirinta Kusano. We'll call Santa Claus and tell him to put you on the Naughty list for a very long time! *Satomi Hiroyuki: I'm Satomi Hiroyuki. I agree what my husband said! *Monta Kimura: I'm Monta Kimura. *Yasuko Minamoto: I'm Yasuko Minamoto. *Tamasaburo Hyodo: *Kumakki Mashiro: *Kazuo Matsukata: *Būta Tonda: *Zōta Ikeno: *Usagi Komatsu: *Kenji Taira: *Setsuko Konishi: *Daisuke Shimada: *Microsoft Sam: I'm Microsoft Sam. If you dare steal my ROFLcopter, my tacos and my IWAY cookies, I will kill you with my AK-47 gun! *Microsoft Mike: I'm Microsoft Mike and if you call me a lady and say I talk like a lady, I will kill you with my smoke breath! *Microsoft Mary: I'm Microsoft Mary and if you call me a man and say I talk like a man, you will be in dead meat! *Microsoft Anna: I'm Microsoft Anna and if you mess with me, I will zap you with my laser eyes! *Microsoft Zira: I'm Microsoft Zira! *Radar Overseer Scotty: I'm Radar Overseer Scotty and if you steal my bologna sandwiches, I will get Fanny Fox to brutally beat you up and if you fire me, I will kill myself and if you deny responsibility, you will be guilty of perjury! *Beulah: I'm Beulah. If you dare call me fatso, I will throw you across the room! *Slippy V: I'm Slippy V. *DavidtheAnimationGuy: I'm DavidtheAnimationGuy. *JosephComedian2000: I'm JosephComedian2000! *LouieLouie95: I'm LouieLouie95! *Ericina: I'm Ericina! *NathanDesignerBoy7: I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. *Coulden Pettit: I'm Coulden Pettit. *Blue91233: I'm Blue91233! *TheJojuan4444: I'm TheJojuan4444! *Weatherstar4000Video: I'm Weatherstar4000Video. *VTM on YT: I’m VTM on YT. *Alex Kimble: I'm Alex Kimble! *YankieDude5000: I'm YankieDude5000! *Sarah West: I'm Sarah West! *yungdeez100: I'm yungdeez100. *WhotheHeckisTimothy: I'm WhotheHeckisTimothy. *Aislinn Shaw Eisemann: I'm Aislinn Shaw Eisemann! *Destiny Nazario: I'm Destiny Nazario! You are very worse than Kaiser Greedy! *Gabby Kusz: I’m Gabby Kusz. *Emily Kusz: I’m Emily Kusz. *Woody Woodpecker: I'm Woody Woodpecker 1960 version. You are really pissing me off with your retarded behavior! *Fievel Mousekewitz: I'm Fievel Mousekewitz from An American Tail! *Tanya Mousekewitz: I'm Tanya Mousekewitz from An American Tail. *Toni Toponi: I'm Toni Toponi. *Mrs. Brisby: I'm Mrs. Brisby. *Timothy Brisby: I'm Timothy Brisby. *Jenny McBride: I'm Jenny McBride. *Justin the Rat: I'm Justin the Rat. *Tom Sawyer: I'm Tom Sawyer. *Becky Thatcher: I'm Becky Thatcher. *Amy Lawrence: I'm Amy Lawrence. *Huck Finn: I'm Huck Finn. *Mario: I'm Mario. *Luigi: I'm Luigi. *Wario: I'm Wario. *Yoshi: I'm Yoshi. *Princess Peach: I'm Peach. *Princess Daisy: I'm Daisy. *Toad: I'm Toad. *Toadette: I'm Toadette. *Toadsworth: I'm Toadsworth. *Sonic: I'm Sonic. *Tails: I'm Tails. *Knuckles: I'm Knuckles. *Amy: I'm Amy. *Cream: I'm Cream. *Big: I'm Big. *Shadow: I'm Shadow. *Rouge: I'm Rouge. *Omega: I'm Omega. *Vector: I'm Vector. *Charmy: I'm Charmy. *Espio: And I'm Espio and we're Team Chaotix. *Blaze: I'm Blaze. I'll burn you for calling Pac-Baby stupid! *Silver: I'm Silver. You're so bad and worse than Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic. *Marine: I'm Marine. *Sticks: I'm Sticks. *Jet: I'm Jet. *Storm: I'm Storm. *Wave: I'm Wave. *Igor the Mii: I'm Igor the Mii. *Shauna: I'm Shauna. I agree with my boyfriend! *Sophie: I’m Sophie the Otter. *Peanut Otter: My name's Peanut. *Butter Otter: Me Butter! *Jelly Otter: And I'm Jelly and we're PB&J. You'll be forced to watch our show everyday! *Patty Rabbit: My name is Patty Rabbit! Now the Pride Lands' entire Japanese firefighting force has lots of work to do thanks to you setting it on fire by disrespecting the Circle of Life! *Bobby Bear: I'm Bobby Bear! You're just as annoying as Wilde Wolf and his daughter Winnie! *Fanny Fox: My name's Fanny Fox and I'm way better than you. In fact, so much better that I deserve to be a movie star when I grow up! *Mason Saitō: I'm Mason Saitō. *Danny Dog: My name is Danny Dog, you're an enemy to all of us! I'm sick of you misbehaving! *Clara Murakami: I'm Clara Murakami. *Roxie Raccoon: My name is Roxie Raccoon!I *Richard Tseng: *Suzie Squirrel: I'm Susie Squirrel. *Kevin Yoshida: *Penny Pig: I'm Penny Pig. Your behavior makes me want to eat too much food at the same time! *Montgomery "Good News" Moose: I'm Montgomery "Good News" Moose. *Bingo "Beat It All" Beaver: *Zipper Cat: I'm Zipper Cat. The Teen Titans will hire Woody Woodpecker to babysit you while they go to the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas to see Marvel movies without you and Woody Woodpecker will only feed you peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, grilled cheese sandwiches with fruit salads, mashed potatoes, vegetable salads, broccoli and Mott's Apple Juice and make you watch Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood on DVD and read Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood books! *Ushio Nakayama: I'm Ushio Nakayama. If you hire Dimitri Rascalov kidnap me and tickle my feet, my future husband Zipper Cat will give you punches in the face! *Portia Porcupine: I'm Portia Porcupine. If you dare make one false move on me and call me a bad name again, I will beat you up with my tantrums and very loud crying! *Akihiro Iwata: I'm Akihiro Iwata. You two better not beat up my girlfriend Portia Porcupine because if you do, I will beat you up with my psychic powers! *Dotty Dog: I'm Dotty Dog. I will take away all of your Scooby Doo merchandise and you will never get it back ever again! *Hiroshi Yamamoto: I'm Hiroshi Yamamoto. If you make grounded videos out of me, my future wife Dotty Dog will summon the Imperial Japanese Army to attack you! *Woolma Lamb: *Elsa: I’m Elsa. *Anna: I’m Anna. *Olaf: I’m Olaf. I'll donate your stuff made by your favorite companies and animators to Elsa's castle! *Kristoff: I'm Kristoff. I agree with Elsa, Anna and Olaf. *Judy Hopps: I'm Judy Hopps. *Nick Wilde: I'm Nick Wilde. I agree with Judy. *Roger: I'm Roger Radcliffe. *Anita: I'm Anita Radcliffe. I agree my husband. *Pongo: I'm Pongo. You are very horrible and worse than Cruella De Vil and the Baduns for calling Pac-Baby stupid and yelling at Portia Porcupine! *Perdita: I'm Perdita. I agree with Pongo! *Wreck-it Ralph: I'm Wreck-it Ralph. I'm gonna wreck all of your Paramount stuffs and replace them with Disney and Shimajirō stuffs once and for all!! *Fix-it Felix: I'm Fix-it Felix, you heard what Wreck-it Ralph said! *Sergeant Calhoun: I'm Sergeant Calhoun. *Moana: I'm Moana. Calling Pac-Baby stupid and yelling at Portia Porcupine has got to be one of the worst things you had ever done!! *Maui: I'm Maui. *Dumbo: I'm Dumbo. *Young Simba: I'm Young Simba. You will like The Lion King and that is final! *Young Nala: I'm Young Nala. When are you going to stop making fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings? *Kion: I'm Kion. I'm extremely pissed off at you for setting the entire Pride Lands on fire!! *Kiara: I'm Kiara. *Tiifu: I'm Tiifu. *Fuli: I'm Fuli. Every YouTube account you made will be terminated! *Bunga: I'm Bunga. *Beshte: I'm Beshte. *Ono: I'm Ono. You're known to be the worst YouTuber, GoAnimator and troll ever!! *Mtoto: I'm Mtoto. *Gumba: I'm Gumba. *Kwato: I'm Kwato. *Shauku: I'm Shauku. *Guido: I'm Guido. *Hiro Hamada: I'm Hiro Hamada. Start liking Big Hero 6 and that is final or else I will wham you down with a hammer! *Baymax: I'm Baymax. All you need is a very good beating for killing Giffany! *Joy: I'm Joy. Guess what? I'm not happy because of what you did! *Sadness: I'm Sadness. *Fear: I'm Fear. *Disgust: I'm Disgust. I'm so disgusted because of what you did! *Anger: I'm Anger. I'm so angry at you because of what you did! *Cinderella: I'm Cinderella. You're worse than Anastasia and Drizella! *Jane Porter: I'm Jane Porter. You're not coming to the Lakeside because you make prank phone calls on Azura! *Rapunzel: I'm Rapunzel. *Belle: I'm Belle. You will watch Beauty and the Beast and if you disrespect the president of France, I will get the French military to come and attack you! Plus, you are still far worse than Gaston! *Snow White: I'm Snow White. The Seven Dwarfs and I will force you to watch my film. *Aladdin: I'm Aladdin. You are worse than Jafar for calling Pac-Baby stupid! *Jasmine: I'm Jasmine, I agree with Aladdin! *Basil: I'm Basil the Great Mouse Detective! Start liking my movie! *Olivia: I'm Olivia Flaversham. You're worse than Professor Ratigan! *Pocahontas: I'm Pocahontas. You're absolutely nothing but a complete savage for calling Pac-Baby stupid! *Woody: I'm Woody. Start liking Toy Story and that's final, you bad girl! *Buzz Lightyear: I'm Buzz Lightyear. You will watch my movie for the rest of your life and I mean it! *Jessie: I'm Jessie. I agree with Woody and Buzz. *Dusty Crophopper: I'm Dusty Crophopper. You will watch both of my movies until you die! *Lighting McQueen: I'm Lighting McQueen. You will be forced to watch all 3 of my movies or else I will run you over! *Hercules: I'm Hercules. I wish you could become a fan of my movie. *Mulan: I'm Mulan. Start paying attention to my movie and that is final or else I will attack you with my sword!! *Miguel Rivera: Hola, I'm Miguel Rivera, and this is my dog Dante. *Uta Yumeno: I'm Uta Yumeno! *My Melody: I'm My Melody! *Phoebe Terese: It is I, Phoebe Terese. *Wanda Li: I'm Wanda Li. *Dorothy Ann: I'm Dorothy Ann. *Jyoti Kaur: It's me, Jyoti Kaur. *Keesha Franklin: I'm Keesha Franklin. *Arnold Perlstein: It is I, Arnold Perlstein. *Carlos Ramon: I'm Carlos Ramon. *Ralphie Tennelli: It's me, Ralphie Tennelli. *Tim: I'm Tim from The Magic School Bus. *Shaggy: I'm Shaggy! *Fred: I'm Fred! *Daphne: I'm Daphne! *Velma: I'm Velma! *Scooby Doo: And I'm Scooby and we're Mystery Inc.! *Tom: I'm Tom. *Jerry: I'm Jerry. *Yakko: I'm Yakko. *Wakko: I’m Wakko. *Dot: I'm Dot. *Mac: I'm Mac. *Bloo: I'm Bloo. *Eduardo: Soy Eduardo. You're so naughty! *Wilt: I'm Wilt. *Coco: I'm Coco! *Frankie: I'm Frankie. *Madame Foster: I'm Madame Foster. You heard what my granddaughter said! *Mr. Herriman: I'm Mr. Herriman. *Blossom: I'm Blossom. *Buttercup: I'm Buttercup! *Bubbles: I'm Bubbles. *Aang: I'm Aang. *Katara: I'm Katara. *Sokka: I'm Sokka. *Zuko: I'm Zuko.Toph: I'm Toph. *Sue: I'm Sue Yee. *Tobey: I'm Tobey Li. *Sid: I'm Sid Yee. *Tori: I'm Tori! *Donah: I'm Donah! *Rai: I'm Rai! *Sena: I'm Sena! *Finn: And I'm Finn and we're the Taichi Chasers! *Akio Asakura: Akio Asakura here! *Reina Akikawa: Reina Akikawa here! *Shinji Ogishima: My name is Shinji Ogishima. *Nobu Setoguchi: I'm Nobu Setoguchi. *Jin Kazama: I'm Jin Kazama from Tekken. *Asuka Kazama: I'm Asuka Kazama. *Hwoarang: I'm Hwoarang. *Ling Xiaoyu: I'm Ling Xiaoyu. *Lei Wulong: I'm Lei Wulong. *Forest Law: I’m Forest Law. *Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki! *Sakura Haruno: I’m Sakura Haruno. *Ino: I'm Ino! *Hinata: I'm Hinata. *Sailor Moon: I'm Sailor Moon. *Sailor Mars: I'm Sailor Mars. *Sailor Mercury: I'm Sailor Mercury. *Sailor Venus: I’m Sailor Venus. *Sailor Jupiter: And I'm Sailor Jupiter. *Postman Pat: I'm Postman Pat. If you ever disrespect the Queen of England, I will run you over with my royal mail van and you will be flatten into a pancake! *Mr. Bean: It's me, Mr. Bean. Start paying attention to my franchise and I strongly mean it! *Queen Lanolin. I’m Queen Lanolin. *Jo Frost: I'm Jo Frost from Supernanny. *Henry: I'm Henry. *June: And I'm June. *Danger Mouse: My name's Danger Mouse! You're banned from watching my show as it is made by FremantleMedia and Boulder Media, a subsidiary of Hasbro. *Phillip Psareas: I’m Phillip Psareas. *Hirashi: I’m Hirashi! *Spark Mandrill: I'm Spark Mandrill. *Flame Mammoth: I'm Flame Mammoth. *Storm Eagle: I’m Storm Eagle. *Sting Chameleon: I’m Sting Chameleon. *Armored Armadillo: I'm Armored Armadillo. *Launch Octopus: *Boomer Kuwanger: *Chill Penguin: *Wire Sponge: *Flame Stag: *Morph Moth: *Magna Centipede: *Crystal Snail: *Bubble Crab: *Wheel Gator: *Overdrive Ostrich: *Casey Kelp: I'm Casey Kelp. *Seaberry Delight: I'm Seaberry Delight. *Nowi: I'm Nowi. *Female Kana: I'm Female Kana. *Roll: I'm Roll Light. You're nothing but a stupid and pathetic troublemaking girl! *Sheeta: I'm Sheeta. *Linkle: I'm Linkle. *Midori: I'm Midori. *Tiki: I'm Tiki. *Kairi: I'm Kairi. *Mermaid Bomber: I'm Mermaid Bomber. We, monster children, are still way better than you! *Bing Bong: I'm Bing Bong from Inside Out. *Reggie: *Classified: I'm Classified from The Penguins of Madagascar. *Sharptooth: *Chanticleer: *Aslan: *Freddy Ferret: I'm Freddy Ferret. *Soren: *Cyber Woo: *Ray: *Hank: *Freddy Fazbear: *Kai: I'm Kai from Zambezia. *Alex: I’m Alex from Madagascar. *Horton: I’m Horton. *Blu: I’m Blu from Rio. *Rango: I’m Rango. *Peck: I'm Peck from Barnyard. *Speedy Gonzales: I’m Speedy Gonzales. *The Lorax: I’m The Lorax. *Louie: I'm Louie the Swan. *Master Mantis: I'm Master Mantis. *Lenny: I'm Lenny from Shark Tale. *Boog: I'm Boog from Open Season. *Darwin: I'm Darwin Watterson. *Gumball: I'm Gumball Watterson. *Angry German Kid: *Mrs. Shaw: *Mr. Dike: I'm Mr. Dike. You will have an hour of after school detention with me everyday after the dismissal bell rings at 2:00 pm. *Mrs. Finster: I'm Mrs. Finster. You're considered to be the worst student I had ever seen in my classroom! *Principal Prickly: And I'm Principal Prickly. You're considered to be the worst student ever that I'm going to be having for the 2018 to 2019 school year! * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Slade: louder F*** YOU ALL! I WISH ALL OF YOU ARE F***ING DEAD LIKE A BUNCH OF MOTHER F****** B****!! *Robin: *(Azura appears) Category:Series based on Pac-Man Category:Series based on Teen Titans Category:Grounded Videos by DestinyFan99Swell Category:Longest Videos Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Series based on Pac-Man World Category:Bad Language videos